videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Delicious: Tales of Miraculous Emily
Delicious: Tales of Miraculous Emily & Black Cat, or simply known as Miraculous Emily, is a time-management video game for PC, Steam, Android & iOS. Each episode, that comes with 2 levels, tells a story of how a character from the Delicious series (and other games from the Gamehouse Original Stories) gets akumatized and transforms into a supervillain for Emily to defeat. The game was later adapted into an animated series. Episodes Season 1 Origins - Gourmand Le Chef * Premise: It all began when Ladybird and Black Cat fought and defeated the evil forces of Hawk Moth. After years of inactivity, Ladybird and Black Cat (who are now Mr. Farrell & Gladys) has grown too old to fight crime so the two kwamis, named Polka and Mittens, has to find the two young heroes to take their places. On one fine day, Gladys visits Emily's Place for an afternoon tea. Gladys has ordered her favourite desert, Apple Pie. Emily served Gladys the desert she wanted but instead of a usual payment, she offered a small jewel box in return. After a hard day's work, Emily went up to her room. When she opens the box, a red kwami with black polka dots named Polka came out and in the box are the two earrings. When Emily puts on the earrings and say the words "Polka, Spots On!", she transforms into Miraculous Emily. Her weapon of choice is a yo-yo that is used for multiple purposes and her special power is to summon an item she exactly needs. When Emily used her Lucky Charm, she have 5 minutes until her powers begin to wear off. Her first mission revolves on her dad, Edward, who got upset after losing the baking contest. Hawk Moth sent his akuma to possess Edward through his chef hat and transform him into Gourmand Le Chef, an evil baker who wants to bake the entire town into a giant casserole. Emily have to take a while to put her new powers to good use but when she gets the hang of it, Emily defeated the villain and saved the town from becoming dinner, thus returning Edward to his old self. * Villain: Edward Napoli as Gourmand Le Chef Crystalista * Premise: On a typical day at Emily's Place, Patrick has look after the twins and help Emily with her job. While he's helping out the family, Mr. Farrell came to visit and asked Emily for the usual. After filling the order, Emily gets a jewel box in return. After a hard day's work Emily took the box to Patrick. When Patrick open the box to take a quick peek, a black cat-like kwami named Mittens came out and inside the box is a silver ring. When Patrick puts on the ring and say the words "Mittens, Claws Out!", he transforms into Black Cat. His weapon of choice is a expanding baton and his special power is Cataclysm. When Kate got annoyed by Jewel Jacobs who had the wedding cancelled, Hawk Moth sent his akuma to possess Kate through her gold ring and transform her into a crystal summoning villainess named Crystalista. Emily is having a hard time tackling the villain but fortunately, Patrick came and helped Emily save his sister by turning her back to normal. * Villain: Kate O'Malley as Crystalista Sanitizer * Premise: Everything's on a usual run when Evelyn is doing her best with the cleaning. At one time, Brigid and Sharon are having a meeting while stuffing themselves with tea and biscuits. Then suddenly, food fight has broken out. Emily have managed to stop the fight but the restaurant is in a big mess, leaving Evelyn, after being asked by Sharon, to do the cleaning up. Hawk Moth sense Evelyn's sorrow which gave him a perfect opportunity to create his next minion. He sent his akuma to possess Evelyn through her bucket. Hawk Moth offered Evelyn the power to keep Snuggford squeaky clean which she gladly accepts, thus turning her into a wicked janitor named Sanitizer. She is armed with an arsenal of cleaning tools that she can use as weapons. Can Emily save her mother and clean up the mess the villain have left behind or will she get all washed up? * Villain: Evelyn Napoli as Sanitizer Replica * Premise: Today is very fabulous day, Angela worked hard on the outfits for the fashion contest. As she worked hard on all the clothes, even with support from Kate and Emily, Angela can't wait for the big show. Having arrived at the fashion contest with the outfits she made, the people laughed at her and Yum-Mee called these clothes lame. Angela yelled "WHY DID YOU JERKS THINK THERE ALL LAME?!" then she ran off. Angela cursed Yum-Mee for ruining her presentation then she bursts out crying. Sensing Angela's humiliation, Hawk Moth sent forth his akuma that possessed her through her sunglasses. He offered Angela the power she needs to get revenge on Yum-Mee. Angela accepted Hawk Moth's offer and transformed into a sharply-dressed villain named Replica with the power to make other people look exactly like her by shooting a beam from her sunglasses. "Now we'll show Yum-Mee what fashion really means." * Villain: Angela Napoli as Replica J'aime * Premise: Valentine's day is just around the corner as Francois and Sally are preparing a special event. When Angela and her friends came round, Francois caught his eyes on Jenny. When Francois approached Jenny and tries to speak to her, he fainted. When he woke up, Jenny was gone and Sally was there to help him up. Francois's failure made him feel really depressed, believing that it was impossible for any girl to ever love him. Hawk Moth sensed Francois's depression and decided to cheer him up in his own way: by sending out an akuma to evilize him. The akuma possessed Francois through the rose, allowing Hawk Moth to offer him the power to win the heart of every woman in Snuggford. Francois accepted and was transformed into a suave, manipulative lady's man named J'amie. As J'amie, his rose had the power to spray pheromone-like particles which hypnotized any woman who smelled them to fall madly in love with him and do whatever he said. After spraying his particles from the top of the highest building in town, he had successfully manipulated the hearts of over half the female population of Snuggford, including Angela, Emily and most of their friends and family. When Patrick explained to him that you can't force people to love you, his response was "Maybe you can't, but I can do whatever I want." * Villain: Francois Truffaut as J'amie Dolly Queen * Premise: At one time in Paige's class, Paige decides to show her blue giraffe she called Jerry at the show and tell. At break time, the bullies picked on Paige and pulled Jerry from her backpack, messing around with it. Paige got so angry she yelled for her teacher to stop them. Sensing Jerry been nearly broken, Paige bursts into tears which catches the attention of Hawk Moth. The akuma he sent possessed Paige through Jerry, allowing him to offer her the power she needs for her revenge. Paige accepts Hawk Moth's offer and was transformed into Dolly Queen, a teenage villainess that is dressed like a rag doll. Using the power to bring toys to life, she will stop at nothing to teach those who hurt Jerry a lesson they'll never forget. Will Emily put a stop to her daughter's rampage or will she lose to her crazed toy army? * Villain: Paige O'Malley as Dolly Queen Master Don * Premise: When Antonio Napoli beats Jimmy in a game of Poker, he became the Poker Champion until his old nemesis Freddie Fries decides to throw his wager onto the table. Freddie challenged Antonio to an all-wager game of Poker. If Freddie wins, he'll take all of Antonio's restaurants. Antonio was unsure about that but he accepted the challenge. As Freddie deals the Royal Flush, Antonio has lost everything he held dear. Antonio's sadness has given Hawk Moth an opportunity to evilize him. He created an akuma and sent it to possess Antonio through his fedora, allowing him to offer him the power he needs to win back what's rightfully his. Antonio agrees and is transformed into a ruthless mafia leader named Master Don. He can summon weapons from his magic suitcase and has the power to recruit people to his trusty mob. With his newfound powers, Master Don has recruited Marcello, Norma and Jimmy along with Brigid, Evelyn, Edward and his three brothers. Once he assembled an army large enough, he aimed to take back what's rightfully his. Not when Emily and Black Cat get in his way. * Villain: Antonio Napoli as Master Don Áine * Premise: On a hot sunny day, Brigid's old flame, Paddy O'Malley, has come to visit Snuggford for a whole week. As Brigid has her heart set on him, Antonio was unsure about what she's up to. One day, Brigid has found Paddy hanging out with Amelie, leaving her heartbroken. Antonio tried to comfort her but she can't listen, even Patrick and Emily can't help it. The sound of a heartbreak is too delicious for Hawk Moth to resist. He sent his akuma to possess Brigid through her brooch. As Brigid accepts Hawk Moth's offer, she was transformed into Áine, a supervillain named after an Irish goddess of summer, wealth and sovereignty. Having gained the power to alter her appearance and to command over crops and animals, she'll have to do what it takes to win Paddy's heart back. Patrick has to stop his mother from forcing Paddy to break up with Amelie but not without the help from Emily. * Villain: Brigid Duffy as Áine Queen Antarctica * Premise: Pageant Season is here in Snuggford and Sharon has to get her daughter Grace ready for the child pageant. Having entered the pageant, Grace looked around and saw other children dressed in their princess-like outfits and stuff. As the judging takes place, Grace stepped in first and to her sorrows, the crowd laughed and howled at her and they said "look at that silly little outfit!" Filled with sorrow and sadness, Grace ran out of the pageant and went outside. Because of what happened to her, Sharon felt sorry for her. Hawk Moth on the other hand, has detected the child's unhappiness and to his joy, he sent his akuma to possess Grace through her tiara, thus turning her into an evil ice queen known as Queen Antarctica. Having gained the power to create anything made of ice along with her ice breath to freeze anything in sight, she'll have to get revenge on all who humiliated her. At least Emily will keep her cool while keeping herself warm. * Villain: Grace Mariam Stepford as Queen Antarctica The Head Counsellor * Premise: Like almost every single day, Sharon Stepford has done a hard day’s work of running the city counsel. One day, Sharon has hatched a plan to erect a mini-mall in place of the old farmer’s market. Of course that Mayor Maggie stepped in and asked Sharon NOT to replace the farmer’s market, even when Emily and her friends worked there. As Sharon argued to Maggie, her response was "That’s too bad, you can’t fight history." Feeling frustrated, Sharon walked away a defeated woman. Hawk Moth has sensed Sharon’s dissatisfaction and sent his akuma to evilize her. The akuma possessed Sharon through her clipboard, giving Hawk Moth a chance to offer her the power she needs for her revenge. Sharon agrees and was transformed into a manipulative supervillain known as The Head Counsellor. With the power to place the citizens of Snuggford under her control, Sharon vowed to take over the town hall and convince Maggie to hand the title mayor over to her. Good thing Emily and Black Cat will make sure it’s not going to happen. * Villain: Sharon Stepford as The Head Counsellor Season 2 Master Artiste * Premise: In that time of year, the Stepford family had decided to throw a party and to fit his taste, Chad Stepford wants a sophisticated party and nothing more. The Vanderwoth family and the Bradford family, among most other families, are having a good hearty time, unaware of Lily Parker who sneaks into the mansion unnoticed. As Lily scoured the area, she found a strange book with illustrations of superheroes such as Ladybird and Hawk Moth. As Lily showed the book to Victor Lane, Chad came in and demanded the detective to return the book to it's rightful place. As things gone south for the host, Chad just got lectured non-stop and having reached the boiling point, he kicked everyone (including his wife and daughter) out. Overwhelmed by such stress, he began to lose control of the entire household. As one man's despair brought pleasure to another, Hawk Moth has created an akuma and set it loose but unfortunately for him, the akuma he sent flew right back him. In such desperation, Chad has temporarily renounced his identity of Hawk Moth and tries to hide the akuma but after being caught in the act, he has no choice but to release the akuma and allowed himself to be akumatized through his precious art book, thus transforming himself into an artistic supervillain named Master Artiste. With his newfound powers, he trapped both Parker and Lane into his book and turned them into paintings. When Emily and Black Cat arrived to stop the villain, he has to steal their Miraculous whilst trying to free himself from suspicion. * Villain: Chad Stepford as Master Artiste Love Nurse * Premise: Valentine's Day is here at last and love is in the air. Allison has to do all her hard work in the Little Creek Hospital while Daniel finally has the chance to confess his feelings to Allison until Connor decides to put a little spanner in the works. He wrote a blog that Daniel has cheated on Allison with another woman and Daniel argued with him, telling Connor it's not true. Things has turned worst when Allison has heard it all and found out that her love life is all a lie! Allison cried and ran off to the waiting room. It won't take long for Hawk Moth to find Heart's sorrow and in order to evilize her, he created an akuma and sent it to Little Creek Hospital. The akuma possessed Allison through her stethoscope, enabling him to give her the chance to spread her Valentine spirit by granting her the power to make women fall in love with the first man they meet. Allison accepted and was transformed into a magical love-bringer named Love Nurse. Armed with wrist bow that fires magic syringes filled with love serum and using her magic wings for flight, she have placed most of the female staff and patients under her spell. Afterwards, she aims to make Valentine's Day the most romantic day to remember. Can Emily help this love-spreading magician meet her appointment with justice or will she meet the same fate as almost every other women in Snuggford? * Villain: Allison Heart as Love Nurse The Puppet Mistress * Premise: The Arts & Craft Fair has came to town and Cathy Bradford has to show her latest artwork to everyone in Snuggford. Having gained inspiration from the two heroes battling the latest supervillain, Cathy does all the hard work making the figurines of Miraculous Emily and Black Cat, including the pièce de résistance: The Miraculous Heroes of Snuggford. With pure luck along with praises and support from her parents and friends, Cathy enters the art contest, only to compete with Angela's fashion line based on the heroes' costumes. As the contest begins, the judge, none other than Sharon Stepford, entered and promised the winner the chance to see Miraculous Emily and Black Cat in person. Cathy felt so excited, she can’t wait to see them in person. While judging Cathy's artwork, Sharon finds her work terrible. Cathy explains to her that her figurines are all "Bold and Brash" but Sharon thinks they all "Belongs in the Trash". With all her work, including her masterpiece, get thrown away, Cathy got extremely upset and stormed off. Kendra has to tell Cathy to ignore Sharon but she's too angry to listen. She went back to her store and sat down. Her parents won't have to comfort poor Cathy who is having time to herself and she won't be bothered by Ming as well. Hawk Moth have sensed the young girl's frustration and found an opportunity to create his next minion. He created an akuma and sent it to possess Cathy through her ribbon, allowing him to offer her the power to show her true artistic talents. Cathy accepted and was transformed into the super psychotic Puppet Mistress with the power to control humans, plants and animals with her puppet strings. Hawk Moth will do anything to achieve his true goal as his new henchwoman will have to put her new powers to good use and get revenge on Sharon while she at it. * Villain: Cathy Bradford as The Puppet Mistress Princess Bonbon * Premise: While having the passion to cook, Mary Vanderworth have found a perfect job at Wu's Restaurant. As Dianton Wu hired Mary to become his sous chef, she has to put her cooking talents to a very good use. Her first day at work however, went south when Wu changed the menu and Mary scolded him for ruining her most perfect day. After a long heated argument, Mary quits the job and as a result, Wu fired her. Having returned to her apartment, Mary have decided to give up on her dream and go back to being a part of the Vanderworth tradition. All of Mary's pain and shame have shattered her dreams and Hawk Moth sensed it all. He creates an akuma and sent it to evilize this failed chef. The akuma possessed Mary through her prized wooden spoon, allowing him to grant her the chance to make her dream come true. Mary happily accepted and was transformed into Princess Bonbon, the culinary master. As Princess Bonbon, she has the power to create delicious meals in seconds and those who tasted her creations shall become her loyal subjects. For starters, she founded a small army and mounts an assault on Wu's Restaurant, turning it into her lavish castle and for the main course, she aimed to conquer Snuggford and turn it into her very own culinary kingdom. * Villain: Mary Vanderworth as Princess Bonbon She-Squach * Premise: As always, Sally's Salon is very popular with women, both young and old. One day, Sally Milligan has caught news that Mary-Lynn has gone off sick and her spa needs a replacement or two. In such desperation, Sally quickly closed up shop and make a rush to Mary-Lynn's spa until she ran onto Brigid Duffy who is currently operating the spa. Sally asked Brigid to lend a hand but she turned her down since Marcello, who is Antonio's son, got the job. Saddened by the fact the job's already taken, Sally when back to her salon in defeat. As Hawk Moth senses Sally's sorrow, he created an akuma and sent it to evilize her. The akuma possessed Sally through the scissors in her apron, giving him the chance to offer her the power she needs for revenge. Sally wasn't sure what he's talking about but she happily agrees, therefore transforming into a hairy monster named She-Squach. Having gained greater strength and size, she heads off to the spa and give Brigid a bad hair day. It's up to Emily and Black Cat to tame the hairy Beast and reveal the true Beauty within. * Villain: Sally Milligan as She-Squach Film Maker * Premise: Maggie Welles, the up-and-coming indie film director, has been nominated for the film awards next month and in order to earn an award, she'll have to finish the film she's working on. As Maggie is putting the finishing touches to the film, a group of lawyers came and forced the crew the cancel the production. Maggie protests to them that it can't be cancelled that way but the law said that she's been using the properties that don't belong in this studio. Because of that, Maggie got enraged and fell into a deep pout. As Hawk Moth sensed Maggie's anger, he created an akuma and sent it to evilize this enraged individual. The akuma possessed Maggie through her pearl necklace, allowing him to offer her the power she needs to finish what she has started. Maggie happily agreed and is transformed into an evil director named Film Maker. With the power to project moving pictures from her hi-tech glasses and armed with a super strong whip made from photographic film, she'll be able to finish off the movie she’s working on once she forced those who cancelled it to resume the project. Now Emily and Black Cat will have to put the villain's plan on hold and put the nasty fiend on ice. After all, movies can't be that dangerous. * Villain: Maggie Welles as Film Maker AniPet * Premise: On a warm sunny day, Amy and her friends, Crystal and Lisa, went to the Snuggford Zoo to see some animals (and coincidently, tend to small animals while a keeper's away). As the girls went to see the big cats first, Amy saw a sick cougar named Wallace and she has to nurse him but she was stopped by Sam who is in charge of looking after the zoo animals. Sam scolded Amy that she don't have the permit to nurture the zoo animals and that's all she have to say about it. Frustrated by the facts, Amy stormed off, leaving Crystal and Lisa behind. Emily saw Amy feeling angry and she decides to cheer her up by buying her some hotdogs. Amy's anger attracted the attention of Hawk Moth who created an akuma and sent it to evilize her. The akuma possessed Amy through her necklace, allowing him to offer her the power to change into any animal she wants. Determined to get Sam’s permission, Amy accepted and was transformed into a shape-shifting villain named AniPet. Having gained the power to change from one animal to another, she'll have to get her paws and claws on the miraculous and bring them to Hawk Moth but first, she'll have to get the permit from Sam... by scaring her while taking the form of a cougar. * Villain: Amy Cares as AniPet Digital Investigator * Premise: During an investigation, Lily Parker and Victor Lane have discovered that the culprit behind Mary's disappearance is an akumatized villain named Judge Executioner (who is actually Richard Vanderworth after being akumatized by Hawk Moth). As Emily and Black Cat defeated the villain and stopped the planned execution, Lily knew that the two heroes has turned Richard back to his old self. As Victor asked Richard to let Mary do what she wants, he decides to accept his daughter's responsibility. Prior to the next case, Lily has to do what she must: to decipher to heroes' true identity. As Lily is one step closer to solving her personal case, FBI entered and closed the case while taking over the future investigations. Having heard the fact that her personal case is closed by the FBI, Lily felt agitated and sulked her way to her desk. Hawk Moth sensed the detective's anger and decides to send forth an akuma to create his next minion. The akuma possessed Lily through her police badge, thus turning her into a justice-seeking vigilante Digital Investigator. With the power to use smart phone commands in the real world and travel through the internet as a living electrical surge, she aimed to finish off the case not only by unmasking the two heroes but to apprehend them as well. * Villain: Lily Parker as Digital Investigator Fruit Juicer * Premise: A new ecological supermarket called Super-Earth have moved into Snuggford and Nora's Eco-Market is having a tough competitor to deal with. With a wide selection to EPA-approved products, a buffet-style food court and well mannered staff, Nora believed that Super-Earth is gaining more costumers than before and to her worst, Emily and her friends have decided to work in the market to make as much money as possible. At one time, Emily and Mary have to visit Nora's market with their Smoothie Shakes in their hands. Nora said to them "Go sip your so-called Smoothie Shakes elsewhere, see if I care!" and forced them to leave. As Nora turns on the TV, a commercial shows that Super-Earth is the best eco-store in the planet. Feeling frustrated, Nora cursed the Super-Earth for taking everything away from her then she decides to close up shop and calm herself down. Nora's jealousy have made her an easy target for Hawk Moth who created an akuma and sent it to possess her through the flower in her hair. He offered her the power she needs to take back everything that Super-Earth stole from her. Nora accepts Hawk Moth's offer and is transformed into the Fruit Juicer. Armed with a hand canon that fires a stream of sticky, carbonated liquid and equipped with a jetpack that creates of misty smokescreen for dramatic exits, she demolished the entire supermarket and everything that haven't been screwed down. With Super-Earth "out of business", she'll have to win back everything she'd lost while competing with anyone who tries to get in her way and that includes Emily and Black Cat. * Villain: Nora as Fruit Juicer Dr. Quaranstein * Premise: Flu season has struck again! Everyone in the Little Creek Hospital has to tackle this epidemic and John Summers has to vaccinate everyone in Snuggford. While trying to keep the flu from spreading, Allison and Daniel have to run the hospital, treating flu-ridden patients in the ward. One day, John planned to get everyone to quarantine the whole town but unfortunately, Daniel step up and said "I'm sorry Dad, but we can't do that one. We're actually doing things our way." The rest of the Little Creek staff agreed with him and John fell into deep depression. The doctor's despair has given Hawk Moth an opportunity to create his new minion and only way to cure John's depression is to evilize him. He creates an akuma and sent it to possess John through his bow tie, transforming him into an evil super scientist named Dr. Quaranstein. The mad doctor has turned Little Creek Hospital into own personal laboratory and built a machine with the ability to create the zombie versions of the villains from Emily's past, including The Puppet Mistress, Princess Bonbon, J'aime, Master Don and Love Nurse. His plan was to use them to quarantine the whole town and utilize their combined powers to bring Emily and Black Cat to their knees at last. * Villain: John Summers as Dr. Quaranstein Season 3 Ming Kong * Premise: Since Cathy's Crafts is bustling with costumers, Cathy has to look after Ming while keeping her store up and running. After a long hard work, Cathy have to go out for her lunch break. As she leaves, Ming felt hungry and waiting for her return until a mouse named Carl shows up, giving Ming the lunch she needs. Ming chased after the mouse and went out. When Cathy returns, she found out that Ming is gone! As she panicked, Fred and Ivy came to calm her down and with such confidence, make as many Missing posters as possible. When Emily and Patrick came in, she asked Cathy to help find Ming who got lost in the streets of Snuggford. When Hawk Moth senses Ming's fear, he sent an akuma to tame this poor hapless cat and by tame, he means to evilize her. The akuma possessed Ming through her collar, giving him a chance to help her find her way back home, on one condition: Steal Emily and Black Cat's miraculous and bring them to him. Ming purred happily, which he took as a yes, and began to transform. As Emily and Black Cat are off searching for Ming, they found out that she has transformed into a cat-like monster named Ming Kong. She is now roughly the size of two woolly mammoths and bears a resemblance of a sabre-toothed cat. Can the two heroes tame this colossal cat and returned her normal size or will the ferocious feline turn the entire town into a giant litterbox? * Villain: Ming as Ming Kong Ex-Cupid * Premise: * Villain: Daniel Summers as Ex-Cupid Col. Nuke * Premise: * Villain: Connor McCoy as Col. Nuke Master of Catastrophes * Premise: * Villain: Bob as Master of Catastrophes Dogzilla * Premise: On a bright sunny day, Emily and Paige decide to take their dog Rosie to the Pet Clinic for her check up. After a hearty check up, Amy tells Emily that Rosie is as healthy as a butcher's dog. Because of her conditions, Emily takes Rosie to the park to play fetch with Paige. After a near-hour activity, Emily and Paige become tired and Rosie has to take a rest until she saw a squirrel. Rosie chased after a squirrel and by accident, ran out of the park and got caught by the dog catcher who took her to the pound. Hawk Moth sensed Rosie's fear and created an akuma to tame such a frightened dog. The akuma he sent has possessed Rosie through her collar, allowing Hawk Moth to offer her the chance to reclaim her freedom. However, if Rosie takes Emily and Patrick's Miraculous and deliver them to Hawk Moth, she will be allowed to return to her family. Rosie was transformed into Hawk Moth's own personal attack dog named Dogzilla. She is now twice the size of an African elephant and has the power to howl at supersonic levels. When she set her eyes on the one that stole her away, she will not rest until he's nothing but a messy pile on the neighbour's lawn. When Black Cat showed up to face the beast, Dogzilla chewed him up then spat him out, leaving him all slobbered up. Can Emily tame this colossal canine and restore her to normal size or will she become another chew toy for this monstrous mutt? Also, is it possible for this beast to recognise the smell of her human friend, even when she's wearing a mask? * Villain: Rosie as Dogzilla Pyromania * Premise: * Villain: Marissa Mahoney as Pyromania Countess of Darkness * Premise: * Villain: Samantha Beauford as Countess of Darkness Turboman * Premise: * Villain: Billy Beauford Jr. as Turboman The Floral Queen * Premise: * Villain: Moon Blossom as The Floral Queen Hydrogirl * Premise: Today is a very special day. The 167th Snuggford Scouts Pack has decided to hold a superhero-themed party for Jayden's birthday and everyone will be here. While Nora and Mary (who both wears an orange mask with white polka dots) are preparing the party food, Angela and Cathy (who also wears a mask) does all the decoration. Emily and Patrick (both in their superhero identities) has also came to the party as special party guests. Everyone are just having a blast, especially for Jayden, Emma and Eric. Enid and her friends have done an excellent party planning and to her amazement, Emily and Black Cat has came by. Having seen the two heroes in action, Enid harbours a dream of becoming a superhero just like Emily. She imagined what a superhero is like with superpowers such as super strength or energy blasting and travels using super speed or flying abilities, Enid has it all when she drew a picture of herself as a powerful heroine named Hydrogirl. Of course that Martha Mariotta knew why Enid is obsessed with these two "corny-hacks". Enid threw a fit when Martha mocked the duo by calling them "super lame-o's" and having lost her temper, she stormed off to the cabin. Sensing the girl's fury, Hawk Moth have decided to send an akuma to fuel the flames of resentment. The akuma possessed Enid through her paper drawing, transforming her into a superhero of her dreams: Hydrogirl! Having gained the powers of super strength, speed, flight and an ability to fire hydro energy blasts from her hands, she kidnapped Martha and challenged the hero she once idolized to a battle of heroes. Once Emily and Black Cat are both out of the way, Hydrogirl can finally prove herself as Snuggford's sole superhero. * Villain: Enid Templeton as Hydrogirl Season 4 Simon Say * Premise: * Villain: Billy Beauford as Simon Say Cold Heart * Premise: * Villain: Mike as Cold Heart Signora Seagull * Premise: * Villain: Arabella as Signora Seagull Captain Seaman * Premise: * Villain: Marco Napoli as Captain Seaman Harvester * Premise: * Villain: Gino Napoli as Harvester The Phantom * Premise: * Villain: Vinicio Napoli as The Phantom Maestro Allegro * Premise: * Villain: Vinicio Napoli Jr. as Maestro Allegro Gypsy Queen * Premise: * Villain: Bianca Napoli as Gypsy Queen The Scoutmaster * Premise: * Villain: Ernest Templeton as The Scoutmaster Blizzard Wizard * Premise: * Villain: Aaron Mahoney as Blizzard Wizard Season 5 The HarleTwins * Premise: * Villains: Gina & Tina as The HarleTwins Date Breaker * Premise: * Villain: Jean Paul as Date Breaker Prime King * Premise: * Villain: Richard Green as Prime King General Tao * Premise: * Villain: Dianton Wu as General Tao The Masked Youngster * Premise: * Villain: Charles as The Masked Youngster Fitness Booster * Premise: * Villain: Mary-Lynn as Fitness Booster Miss Leprechaun * Premise: * Villain: Iris as Miss Leprechaun Shogun Shinobi * Premise: * Villain: Tashi as Shogun Shinobi The Postal Master * Premise: * Villain: Billy Tyler as The Postal Master Madame Dictator * Premise: * Villain: Maggie Tyler as Madame Dictator Season 6 Fear Frog * Premise: * Villain: Levi as Fear Frog Guitar Champion * Premise: * Villain: Andy as Guitar Champion Dark Parrot * Premise: * Villain: Arthur as The Dark Parrot Robombast * Premise: * Villain: Mo as Robombast Sir Darkknight * Premise: * Villain: Josh as Sir Darkknight Critique de Grande * Premise: * Villain: Philippe as Critique de Grande Justice Judge * Premise: * Villain: Victor Lane as Justice Judge Glaciac * Premise: * Villain: Fresco as Glaciac Malice Magician * Premise: * Villain: Magic Max as Malice Magician The Headmistress * Premise: * Villain: Susan as The Headmistress Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Delicious Emily Category:Time Management Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android games